


How deep is..?

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Дин не умел отказывать Роллинсу.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 4





	How deep is..?

**Author's Note:**

> 2015©

Сегодня его не допускают к матчу. Плечо до сих пор болит, чертовы таблетки не помогают. Он злится. Костяшки зудят — хочется почесать их о лицо Роллинса, но сегодня даже нет возможности выпустить пар по правилам какой-нибудь уличной драки.  
Эмброуз не может себе представить, что произойдёт через несколько минут в опустевшей раздевалке...  
Дин готов ударить, броситься с кулаками, как только он откроет рот.  
Но Сет молчит.  
Стоит на коленях, сжимая в ладонях его бёдра, смотрит снизу вверх и молчит. У него в глазах такой очевидный голод, что кровь мгновенно приливает к члену. Адреналин прямо в сердце. И зрачки, наверное, уже как у наркомана.  
У Эмброуза проблемы с контролем — его разрывает от того, что Сет медлит и от того, что он собирается сделать.  
У Роллинса нездоровое влечение к сексу в общественных местах. Его часто кроет вот так — посреди шумной толпы или после упоительной победы. Иногда и во время. Он щедро делится этим безумием.  
Сет расстегивает пряжку, тянет молнию вниз, приспуская джинсы, и обхватывает его член губами через ткань. Не отрывая взгляда от его.  
Дин не выдерживает первым, прикрывает глаза, и несколько раз стучится головой о стену. Ударяет по ней кулаками. Не может просто отшвырнуть от себя Роллинса, не может не забыться, чтобы представить что всё это происходит как раньше. Различие режет по живому. Это раздражает, злость забивает глотку, и он ничего не может, кроме сорванных хрипов.  
Сет наконец стягивает с него трусы вместе с джинсами до колен, оглаживает бёдра, массирует поджавшиеся яички. Вертит головой, соприкасаясь с членом только языком, шумно выдыхает на чувствительную головку. И берет в рот. Скользит влажными губами по стволу, берет за щеку и дальше, глубже.  
Он делает это с такой отдачей, с таким неприкрытым удовольствием. Что Дину приходится закусить губу, сдерживая стоны. И не толкаться в горячий принимающий рот бёдрами, добиваясь разрядки.  
Роллинс убирает ладони с бедер, перехватывает его руку, и удерживает в своих волосах, позволяя всё. Более очевидного разрешения просто нет.  
И Дин подаётся вперед, врываясь прямо в глотку и чувствуя как сокращаются мышцы горла, когда Сет стонет. Двигается жестко, в том ритме, который задаёт сам.  
А Сет у его ног, готовый на всё. Чертовски правильная ситуация.  
Роллинс запускает руки под его обтягивающую футболку, поглаживая напряженный живот, проходя ногтями по чувствительным соскам. На эти движения Дин отзывается дрожью, под его ладонями, в нём.  
Эмброуз зажмуривается до цветных пятен перед глазами и всё равно видит, чувствует на себе горячий взгляд. Знает, что Сет не притрагивается к себе, но очень хочет. Кончить на пальцах Дина, под его взглядом, получить что-то в ответ. Как раньше.  
Роллинс делает что-то невообразимое ртом, втягивая щёки, вбирая его в себя, и Эмброуз кончает.  
Дин хватает ртом воздух. У него дрожат колени, и он прикладывает усилие, чтобы оставаться на ногах, а не съехать по стене на холодный бетонный пол. Насыщенная яркая картинка перед глазами пропадает. И он стоит, запрокинув голову и уставившись невидящим взглядом в потолок.  
Смотреть сейчас на Сета чревато. У него красные натёртые губы, блестящие от слюны. Румянец на щеках. И горящие от желания глаза.  
И в себя Эмброуз приходит от того, что громко хлопает дверь в раздевалку - Сет ушел. Наверняка, чтобы подрочить перед матчем где-нибудь в подсобке.  
Дин отлично представляет, что это было. Он не смог отказаться.

***

Сет намеренно тратит час личного времени, чтобы добраться до дальнего спортивного зала. Он сомневается, что кто-нибудь из ростера поедет туда.  
Полупустая парковка, приятная девушка администратор, не узнавшая будущее WWE, и несколько занимающихся на дорожках. Всё было хорошо, до того момента, как он закончил тренировку и пошел ополоснуться.  
В раздевалке был Рейнс. Он как раз зашнуровывал кроссовки, намереваясь выйти в зал.  
— Привет.  
За пару недель Сет успел забыть, как звучит его голос. Низкий, тягучий, мгновенно настраивающий на секс. Заставляющий вспомнить, каким потрясающим любовником Роман может быть.  
В груди становится горячо. Роллинс сейчас на многое готов, чтобы повторить что-нибудь из того, в чём так хорош Рейнс.  
— Не думал, что всё же встречу кого-нибудь знакомого, — Сет старается не выдавать нетерпения.  
Романа хочется прямо здесь. Хочется быстрого секса, потерянного чувства времени, сильной хватки этих рук. Грубых, умелых, знающих. Прикоснуться к горячей коже, впиться поцелуем в эти губы.  
Рейнс не двигается. Просто стоит, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит так, словно знает, как Сет мечтает оказаться под ним. Раствориться в выматывающих, сильных движениях партнёра.  
И, Роллинс надеется, что их желания совпадают. Когда Роман прижимает его к стене, грубо, напористо, до боли сжимая плечи, Роллинс сам тянется к его губам. Подаётся бёдрами вперёд, чтобы потереться об него, и... И натыкается на непонимание.  
Рейнс отстраняется, хмуро глядя на него.  
— Ещё раз полезешь к Эмброузу...  
Эта неожиданная забота о лунатике неприятна. И Сет отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать:  
— А ты что, бережешь его задницу от приключений? Он-то не привык отказывать.  
— Никогда не мог отказать тебе. Тяжело отвыкать, — в тон ему отвечает Роман.  
И он говорит это так, что Сет понимает — больше Рейнс подобного не допустит.  
Не сегодня. И никогда больше.


End file.
